LINE dellooone
LINE dellooone (LINE でろーん) or simply dellooone is a social game published by Koei. It currently has a track record of 3,000,000 registered players. Gameplay The objective of the game is to connect three or more sweets of the same type together and make them disappear. This earns the player points and causes neighboring desserts to elongate, potentially coming into contact with distant duplicates in the process. Clearing enough sweets will fill up the gauge on the right side, triggering "Fever Mode". Players subjected to this state receive more points than usual while every sweet on the surface will stretch out in response, making chains a more common occurrence. Chains, in turn, lead to combos that help prolong the effects of Fever. Each gameplay lasts for 1 minute, though the time restriction can be extended with items, chains, and additional seconds. The amount of points gained after finishing a round is then translated into stars used for raising rank experience. 600 stars is the maximum amount players can obtain regardless of how high they scored. Upon leveling up, the player is given a single gem and may receive a level boost rate and/or an additional second for their time limit. There are 5 different sweets in total: Custard Pudding, Strawberry Jelly, Chocolat, Gelato, and Green Tea Bavarois. Similar to the puzzle game Dr. Mario, sweets are always dropped in random pairs. Tapping the screen rotates the falling pair whereas swiping downward hastens their landing. Crossing the boundary line will cause all sweets on screen to burst, forcing the player to pile them up again. Items can be used to improve the player's own scoring ability or lengthen the duration of each session. These are purchased with gems acquired from promos, leveling up, or visiting the gem shop. Hearts represent the player's energy points in this game. A single round is equivalent to one heart which takes 10 minutes to reappear. Although 5 hearts are the maximum one can have, reserved amounts can be obtained by participating in certain events or logging in daily. Aside from waiting, players have other options to restore lost hearts; these include requesting friends, writing a review of the game, or purchasing them with gems at the heart shop. Recent additions to the game are "Dairy Missions" and "Sweets Bingo". Dairy Missions are special objectives given to players upon logging in. These missions last for 24 hours and may take several rounds to complete. Players must either wait the next day for another mission or pay gems to unlock them. Achieving a Dairy Mission adds a random dessert on the Sweets Bingo table. When a "Double Chance" occurs, 3 more sweets can be added in exchange for gems. After the chart's completion, the player will receive a prize in proportion to the amount of identical sweets attached to one another. *'None' - 1 gem *'3 linked sweets' - 5 gems *'4 linked sweets' - 10 gems *'5 linked sweets' - 20 gems *'6 linked sweets' - 40 gems *'7 linked sweets' - 80 gems *'8 linked sweets' - 200 gems *'9 linked sweets' - 1,000 gems Friends can also be invited to join the game; they in turn may provide gems and hearts to the player or request them instead. Such actions award the giver with friend points (FP). Tapping on a friend's icon will automatically display their overall scores for comparison. The game also uses gems as an incentive for players to invite others. *'10 people' - 5 gems *'20 people' - 10 gems *'30 people' - 15 gems *'50 people' - 30 gems *'80 people' - 100 gems Expansion An enhanced version of the game called dellooone Plus (でろーん ぷらす) was released exclusively in Japan for au Smart Pass users on May 22, 2014. It received several new features including maps, stage layouts, obstacles, and boss fights. The most prominent addition is the "Sweets Tower" mode. More new content for the game is to be implemented in the near future. Related Media A Christmas campaign for dellooone was held on December 19, 2013. New features implemented during this time include the item lottery function and special item shop. Limited time campaigns are currently held to reward players with various bonuses. Gallery LD App Icon.png|App icon External Links *Official website *Official Google introduction Category:Games